Many industries, such as air traffic control, rely on the ability to accurately detect and track moving objects. Current systems and methods, however, have had difficulty detecting and tracking objects in close proximity to a surface or boundary between a search space and another medium.
A system and method is needed to overcome some of the difficulties encountered in detecting and tracking an object in close proximity to a boundary between a search space and another medium.